Obscura
by sumino ni iru yo
Summary: Sometimes its the things you cant see that make you complete- SasuNaru-ghost fic-boom shaka laka
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey there~ well I decided to try my hand at a scary sasunaru story. Lately I've been really into supernatural things and well I don't know I kind of just wanted to see if I could pull this off…probably not. This will all be from Sasuke's point of view so I won't confuse you with me changing up perspectives all the time xD now let's begin**

This sucked. Understatement of the day if you asked me. Oh I guess I should give an introduction of sorts to fill you all in on what's going on. My names Sasuke Uchiha, I'm 17 years old and right now I'm currently in the car with my_ beloved_ family on our way to our new house. My father suddenly felt the need for a change of scenery, which was nice. In fact, my mother and I have been trying restlessly to get him to take a break from all his work. Like I just said I felt he needed a break not that he needed to move all of us out in the middle of the woods! So that pretty much explains why I'm pretty much pissed at the world right now, watching the blurry scenes of the trees pass me by outside the window.

"Cheer up you two, I think it's a fabulous idea that you're father wanted us to move to a cabin in the woods~" My mother, Mikoto, gushed trying to unsour me and my brother's ,Itachi, moods. Itachi frowned a bit but sighed in his defeat. Well he gave up but, I wasn't going to!

"But father what about you're work?" I asked hoping that would snap my father out of this crazy idea. He only chuckled slightly and turned the car onto a straight forward road. There was a sign above one of the trees that read keep out. Did nobody see that sign but me?! That should have really made my dad change his mind! This literally had bad written all over it!

"I can find a new job here, and I have enough money to last all of us until the day we die. You're mother's right Sasuke, liven up a little. We finally get to spend time as a family. You and Itachi will be starting fresh with a new school and friends and environment. It'll be fun you'll see." My father said which basically meant shut up because I'm not changing my mind. I sighed in aggravation and flopped back on my seat crossing my arms in front of me. I'd kill anyone if they said I was pouting because I don't pout!

"Sasuke stop being such a drama queen." Itachi said to me while fixing his ponytail. This guy has the nerve to be calling anyone a drama queen.

"Hey, I'm not the one with long girlish hair or the painted nails!" I pointed out to him, finding great enjoyment when he flicked me off. Score for me.

"Anyway, doesn't anyone get just a bit suspicious when they hear that we'll be staying in a _cabin_ in the _woods_? I cannot stress the horror film relevance enough." Itachi said. That did kind of make an uneasy feeling settle in my stomach. After all the horror films I've witnessed where there's some hidden secret stored within it, I felt this would just be another one added to that collection. My mother put a finger to her chin in thought.

"I've never saw a movie like that, what was it called?" My mother asked Itachi. Oh mom, sometimes I think you are too oblivious for your own good. Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow in amusement.

"Cabin in the woods?" He told her, I silently chuckled at the look on my mother's face. She blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"O-oh I will have to check it out sometime." She replied while chuckling nervously and turning back around in her seat. I felt I should tell her not to watch the movie if we were actually about to live in a cabin ourselves, but, maybe that'd scare her and she'd see we should go back. Up ahead I saw the house. At least it didn't look as scary as the movies say cabins are. It was a wooden gray cabin maybe just a bit bigger than an average cabin. The stairs and porch weren't run down and actually looked sturdy to walk on. The windows were perfectly fine and not a crack in sight. The front yard didn't look decrepit and littered with dead flowers…or bodies. Instead the grass was freshly cut, the trees were a bright luscious green and there was a tire swing set on the weeping willow tree right next to the lake. Typical.

"It's beautiful!" My mother cooed while cupping her hands to her mouth. Even Itachi was nodding his head in approval.

"It doesn't look half bad father, right Sasuke?" He asked me. I sighed as all eyes were suddenly on me waiting for my response. Noooow they wanted to hear my opinion.

"Well…at least it has a lot of space and no neighbors to disturb us." I finally said. My father smiled and nodded his head. Pulling the car into park he got out and opened his arms wide catching us off guard on what he was doing. He took a deep breath and with all he could muster yelled.

"Behold the new Uchiha kingdom!" My mother laughed happily getting out the car and walking towards my father. Itachi only shook his head and got out to get the bags from the car. I guess I would suck it up for a while. I've never seen my parents look so happy. Maybe a move was what we all needed. I got out and went to the back to help Itachi with the bags. He threw me mine and shoved me away.

"I can tell you don't like the move Sasuke. But, we both have to endure this. I got the bags so you go pick a room and if it's the biggest one ill hurt you understand." He warned me. I smirked and walked away. His threats were more like brotherly comments to me. Well that is until he got really angry and his threats started turning more graphic and serious. I walked past my parents, who were admiring the side and back of the house, and walked up the steps to the front door. The steps were sturdy, which was a relief. I opened the door, it opening in a slow and eerie way. Well…that could use a bit of fixing. I walked into what was the living room area considering from the fireplace I saw over in the corner of the room. The inside was warm and cozy, which was a nice touch to the place. I continued down the hall and found that to the right of the hall was the kitchen, there were stairs that led to an attic, two bathrooms and two grand bedrooms down here on the first floor. Guess which room I picked, give the person a prize who said attic. I walked up the stairs; it creaked under my weight slightly. There was a door with a butterfly etched onto the doorknob. That's weird, only this door had that sort of design on it. The others were normal brass doorknobs. Shrugging it off as something the previous owner added to the place I opened the door to my new room. It was…plain for the most part. Bare except for the grand piano in the far right corner of the room and the comfy looking couch next to it. There was a mirror propped up beside a huge window giving a great view of the backyard and the lake. I sighed and put my bag on the floor by the door. No point in unpacking if none of the furniture got here yet. I walked to the window finding I was able to sit on the ledge of it. I don't know if I can really go through with all this. It's not like I had people back where we lived since I was pretty much a loner but this place…gives me a bad feeling. Also I didn't like the idea of having to go to a new school with new people. It also didn't help that the new school year didn't start until tomorrow meaning id have to be here for the full year. I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket to see the time. At least there was reception here. It was only 2 o' clock in the afternoon and I was already tired. Beside me was the mirror and I decided to look and see how much of a mess I must look right about now. I stood in front of it looking at the slight bags I had under my eyes. Ew oh god what killed me?

"Sasuke? Dear could you help us with the furniture?" My mother called out to me. I looked one last time at myself in the mirror before running down to help. Little did I know the image of me was replaced with a blond haired boy.

'I'm_ sorry…'_

I walked outside and saw the truck with our furniture. My dad and Itachi were beginning to unload some of the things.

"Oh there you are! Don't go off running before we finish sweetie, now, since everyone's being lazy your father and the movers will be moving things to our room and the kitchen and living room and such and also you and Itachi's beds while you and Itachi can just get your stuff settled." My mom informed me. I didn't fail to notice how she didn't say what her job was going to be. But this was her and her forte was cooking and cleaning and ruling over us all with a kind iron fist, right now she was doing the iron fist part. I walked over and grabbed my bags and walked back inside the house. Itachi was there and looking up at the attic. When had he walked past me?

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He turned around and gave me a skeptical look. Not good.

"Was anyone up there just now?" Was anyone up there? What is he talking about? I looked behind me and saw the movers just now coming in with our beds.

"Which rooms?" they asked and I pointed upstairs for mine and Itachi pointed to the last room down the hall for his. When they left I looked back at Itachi.

"Well that just answered your question." I told him, this was not good; please tell me he was going senile or something. He hummed in thought and shrugged, walking towards his room.

"I thought I heard someone moving around and whispers but this house is old as shit and maybe I'm a bit too tired from the ride, don't worry Sasuke it couldn't be a ghost or anything like that. Those are myths after all." He went into his room leaving me outside in the hall alone. Yea just a myth…but would it be so bad if I said there were some myths I believed in? Big foot for instance would be something I did NOT believe in but demons and ghosts were another story. Sometimes I felt childish compared to Itachi because I would believe a person's story on a supposed ghost encounter or I would sometimes find myself looking up tales of the supernatural. But maybe he was right and what we all needed was some rest after this crazy day we just had. Picking up my bags again I went upstairs into my new room. Just saying that left a disgusting after taste in my mouth. The mover's had put the bed and pillows and comforters on already so that was just another job that I thankfully didn't have to do.

**Few hours later**

After all the unpacking I was spent! I didn't even feel like going down to eat when my mother called me down for supper. All I wanted to do was catch some sleep before I had to go to the hell called school. I laid down on my bed and waited for sleep to take me when I heard shuffling from the corner of the room.

"Ha Ha very funny Itachi you can get out of my room now… Itachi?" I sat up and looked around the darkened room. The noises sounded like they were getting closer. As if someone was walking closer to me very very slowly. It reminded me of how an animal would hunt its prey and I was afraid I was the prey right now.

"I-Itachi! Cut it out I don't want to deal with your games right now!" By this point I was beginning to think this wasn't Itachi I was talking to. The footsteps were light and airy but they were steps nonetheless. Slow steps, nervous steps? I fumbled to find my light switch thanking any gods when I found it and quickly turned it on. All I saw before I screamed was a blond haired boy with wide curious blue eyes, three whiskers on each side of his cheeks but above all else was his slightly transparent body. Mother,Father and Itachi all came running into my room. Mom holding a book, dad holding his reading glasses and Itachi holding a pillow. Is it possible to run away from this family forever? If I was really being attacked these would be their weapons of choice?! Glad to see how much my safety means for them. Sarcasm if you didn't catch that.

"Sasuke are you alright?" My mother's worried and frantic voice asked me while she looked me over to see if I was hurt anywhere. My father looked around the room making sure nothing was broken or stolen and Itachi looked highly annoyed.

"If you had a wet dream and that was a scream of pleasure I'm murdering you." Itachi told me, glaring at me slightly while still being a bit disoriented from being woken up so suddenly. My mother gave Itachi an exasperated voice.

"Such language Itachi!" She scolded him and he apologized before looking around as well. I wasn't really paying them much attention. I just saw a ghost...or it was a dream. But it felt so real I could sit here and memorize it all and usually I don't remember half the dreams I have but his slightly glowing skin and the transparency of it was something I was having a hard time forgetting. And he was so close to me! I took a huge breath of air. Was I holding my breath for that long? Father didn't seem to find anything nor did Itachi.

"Sasuke what happened?" Father asked me. How do you say 'I think I saw a ghost' to a family who didn't believe in things like that? I looked up at my father to come up with some lame ass excuse when something caught my eye by the grand piano. It was the ghost boy! He looked scared and was putting his finger to his lips in a shushing motion, shaking his head vigoursly. I sighed not believing what I was about to do.

"I got scared…of the dark." I told them. My mother was stifling her laughter and Itachi well he's Itachi and he enjoys making my life a living hell.

"Don't worry Sasuke tomorrow we'll go out and buy you some night lights. Maybe the cute dinosaur ones." Itachi teased, his voice laced in pure amusement as he walked back down the stairs. My father and mother stood by the door glancing at me one final time.

"You sure you'll be ok?" My father asked. I nodded my head still looking over at the boy who was sighing in what looked to be relief.

"Yea sorry about that…" with that they left me…with the ghost. Yes this family needed the best family award indeed, again sarcasm. His movement caught my eye. He slowly came from behind the piano and just looked at me. Now that I had come over the initial shock I could see he wore a short orange and red yukata with a blue sash around the middle. He looked like he was going to a cultural festival from back in the day. I glared at him.

"Who and what are you?" I asked. He jolted but then calmed down and held a small sad smile on his face.

"I guess I would be what you people call a ghost." He said. His voice was soft and held a curiosity in it mixed in with a boyish smart mouth attitude. I got up as if I had no control of my legs and walked over to him. Each slow step bringing me closer. He didn't move. He didn't talk. He just held my gaze and that sad smile. What was he so sad about? And he knows he's a ghost meaning he must know he died. I guess that would make me a bit sad if I were in his situation. Finally taking that last step and being just an arm length away from him I held out my arm and didn't find it strange when it went right through him.

"I knew ghosts were real."

"Bigfoots real too!"

"What no way!"

"So way! I saw him…or at least I thought I did a few years ago." He looked off to the side trying to recall his memories. I was really having a conversation with a ghost. My first day in the house and I was talking to a ghost.

"I must be dreaming…" I mumbled to myself. He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes a sly smirk on his face.

"You dream about cute ghost boys~? Oh my" Was he teasing me?! I raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"I still don't know who are, and why are you here, how did you die?" I bombarded him with questions but really, you can't tell me you wouldn't do the same if you had a ghost in your room. He was about to answer but something outside caught his attention. I looked at where he was looking at and only saw the lake and the tree with the swing on it.

"I have to go…" he ran through me over to the window. Without thinking I ran after him and tried to grab his arm then remembering that he was a ghost and I was a dumb ass for not remembering that. So I called out to him.

"Wait!" He turned to me his eyes full of fear. I sighed deeply. I cannot believe all the shit that is happening to me today.

"I still don't know you're name" he looked at me weird for a moment but then a bit of happiness glowed within his cerulean eyes.

"Naruto, my names Naruto." He told me. I nodded my head and made my way back to my bed. I really needed some sleep right now before I went crazy…or more so than I already was.

"W-what's your name?" He asked timidly.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I answered groggily while slowly falling to sleep. I didn't catch his wide happy grin or the merry filled 'I'll see you tomorrow' as I finally fell asleep. I moved to a new house and met a ghost. Home sweet Home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Oh Haiii all my lovely doves~ I think that nickname might stick with me for a while *giggles* I was happy to see people actually liked the idea of ghosts and such for a fanfic I am fascinated with the supernatural world soo go figure though I may not be an expert on it *sigh* but here's another chapter~ and thanks oh so much for the reviews just made me grin all big like e u e**

My alarm woke me up from my dreamless sleep. I forgot when I had actually set the damn thing. I sat up slowly, sleep still evident on my face and body. I rubbed my eyes and took a look around the room. Now that there was light outside, this room didn't look like it was inhabited by a random ghost boy. Speaking of…where was Naruto at? I stood up; the cold from the floor boards touching my feet sent chills up my spine. I checked everywhere for him! Under my bed, in my closet, behind and in the piano and even under the couch cushions. So maybe looking in the couch cushions was a tad bit of a stupid idea but it didn't hurt to give it a shot. I straightened up and scratched my head in confusion and frustration. That couldn't have been a dream right? My door opening brought me out of my questioning.

"Sasuke? Oh you're up early. I was just coming to check on you. You gave us quite a scare last night sweet heart." My mom entered the room while wiping her hands on a wash cloth. She was always the first to rise making sure breakfast was ready and that everyone got up on time. Ever the perfect house wife and mother. I looked one last time around the room before shrugging it off. Maybe Naruto was busy doing ghost activities, whatever those may be. I walked over to get my new uniform from my closet, my mother taking a seat on the couch and facing away from me to give me privacy. This may be weird, dressing with your mom in the same room and all but you've never had Mikoto Uchiha as your mother and she was a huge mother hen to her family. I looked at the uniform with a bit of interest. I never did take the time to look at it. There were the usual attires of black slacks and a white undershirt, there was also a black blazer but if you put it closer to the light you could make out a blue tint. But what really had my attention was the symbol on the left breast pocket of the blazer. It was a reddish orange fox curled up around what looked to be a spiraling blue ball of some form of energy. It had nine tails swished around a symbol of a leaf. This gave me an almost serene peaceful feeling but also a saddening tone could be seen in the fox's eyes. Why would this school make this their uniform symbol? The leaf I could understand since the school was called Kareha which stood for fallen leaves. Still all of this was weird but none the less I didn't hate the outfit too much. Quickly I put on the uniform, giving myself a look over in the mirror. Not bad, it didn't cling too much and it didn't look too big. I saw a mop of blond translucent hair at the window from inside the mirror and as I turned my head swiftly to look there was nothing there but my mom giving me a confused stare.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" She asked, getting up and coming over to stand by me in front of the mirror. He was there a second ago, that had to be him! I looked back to the mirror and a blast of blue hit me. It was Naruto! He was staring at me through the mirror with that grin of his. So he was there!

"Mother, what do you see in the mirror…?" I tried not to make my voice sound so haste and shaky. She gave me that look again before leaning in close to the mirror, scrunching her face up in a thinking matter. Giving me an audible hum in thought.

"Welll~ I see a handsome young man standing next to his beautiful mother. I also see someone who needs to come down and eat before his food gets cold." She chuckled and kissed my head before exiting my room. She couldn't see him…but why could I see him? I turned and looked at the window again finding it empty to my unsurprise. Then I turned back to the mirror and there he was. He's there…but then he's not. I sighed deeply and loudly, fogging up the mirror a bit. My eyes widened to the size of saucers and I yelped in surprise and took a step back when writing was appearing in the fog I had made with my breath. Was Naruto doing this? Stupid question, of course he must be doing this! My question should have been _why_ he's doing this. I quickly tried to read what was written before it all disappeared but could only make out the words of **'good'** before it all vanished. When I looked back at the window from the mirror he was gone. What the hell was that about? What did he write? Hell why couldn't he have just come out and talk to me!

"I'm getting frustrated over a damn ghost that's in my imagination!" Of course it had to be nothing but an illusion my mind was creating because of the move. Maybe I was lonely…I never really had friends so this may be me making up a person to associate with. I nodded my head and grabbed my bag, heading down the stairs. I would make friends today. No more depressed moody Sasuke I would for once try and talk to people, maybe invite someone over just so I wouldn't be alone with _him_. I walked into the kitchen, the smell of eggs and bacon with the scent of freshly made coffee hit my nose in a pleasurable wave. My stomach grumbled and I remembered I hadn't come down for dinner last night. Sorry stomach. I sat down at the table and my mother placed a plate of food and a cup of coffee in front of me. I wasted no time in picking at the food. Itachi came into the room fixing his tie and I chuckled a bit with the fork still in my mouth. He glared at me.

"May I ask what is so funny…?" He sat down across from me and as if on cue my mother placed a plate in front of him as well along with a cup of coffee. I sipped the last of my coffee and pushed my plate away from me.

"Look at what you're wearing. You're going to college not a funeral." I rolled my eyes at him and he shrugged it off calmly, beginning to eat his breakfast.

"I dress to impress no matter where I go little brother, besides I'm not the one screaming like a little girl in the middle of the night for no apparent reason." He smirked at me from his coffee. That was low, and the blow stung even more so because I had no way of explaining to them that I saw or well thought of a ghost being in my room. I'd let him win this round, one to one, that was the score now. My mother came back in the room with a cup of tea. While my father, Itachi and I thrived off the substance of the caffeinated coffee my mother was simpler seeing as she already had enough energy as is.

"You boys better hurry up and get going and Itachi?" my mother gave a stern look at Itachi who raised one of his eyebrows at her in question.

"This time please do not drive the car into a ditch, I swear you eyesight's getting worse by the passing seconds. You sure you don't want to get it checked out?" My mother was right. Lately Itachi's eyesight had gotten pretty bad. He could still see but for how long is what we all wanted to know. He ignored our concerned stares and grabbed the keys off the table.

"I am fine, if it was really bad I would have went to get it checked out. We'll be going now." Without warning he got up and walked out towards the car. I quickly grabbed my bag and kissed my mother on the cheek giving her a quick goodbye before scampering after Itachi. He was waiting for me on the porch staring off at the tree with the swing. I looked to where his attention was so fascinated with and couldn't find anything.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him. He jolted as if now realizing I was there and shook his head a bit.

"No it's…its nothing I thought I saw something but it was just an animal or something. Shall we?" He turned and continued on towards the car. Something was wrong with him, but I wouldn't pry into his business. I took a final glance at the swings and saw Naruto walking into the woods from across the lake. Wait Naruto!? Yes it was him but he looked…scared. Like he was running away from something or someone.

"Naruto!" I called out to him but he must not have heard. Before a blink of an eye he was gone, did he go into the forest.

"Sometime today would be nice Sasuke." Itachi called to me from the car. I lingered a bit. That forest…what exactly was in it? Imagination Sasuke it's just your imagination. With that said I let the forest be behind me and got in the car. Itachi started the car and began down the road to our new schools. I let the drive pull me into a short deep sleep. '_Maybe just for a few minutes…_' were my final thoughts before I fell asleep.

"_**Kill me…"**_

Huh?

"_**Don't kill me…"**_

That voice! I could make out that voice better than anyones its Naruto's! But where is it coming from?

"_**I'm sorry…don't go there…don't kill me…"**_

His voice was broken and it sounded static as if all of this was being heard on an old radio. Kill you? Who's trying to kill him? Don't go where? Before I knew what was happening everything went bright, flashing from black to white. White to black. What the hell was going on! Wake up! Why can't I wake up!? Something was coming towards me. With each flash the figure came closer and closer. The figure dressed in a red long kimono that dragged along the floor, its face unnoticeable with the shroud of darkness surrounding it. The same words repeating over and over like an echo.

"_**Kill me…."**_

"_**Don't kill me…"**_

"_**Kill me…"**_

"_**Don't kill me…" **_I'm not going to kill you…Dammit why won't I wake up! I know this is a dream so why am I still here! The figure was right in front of me but with a completely different scene going on in the background. Dead bodies everywhere. The walls painted grotesquely in a dark red. Limbs thrown about. People who looked as if they were trying to escape but a force much stronger than them were keeping them confined to where they stand. W-what is all of this!? Who would do such a thing and to so many at one time..! The figure began leaning in closer, the shroud of darkness slowly disappearing and leaving the face of a younger looking Naruto. His eyes still as blue as the ocean but his face covered in blood and grime. His hands dripping with blood, his nails looking to have skin trapped in them along with dried up blood. He leaned closer and closer, eye level to me. Then everything went quiet. The background dissolved into a blur, it felt like drowning in a pool of darkness. All I could see was Naruto as he softly and hauntingly spoke.

"_**Why do you kill…?" **_I screamed, flailing my arms in front of me to protect me. Leave me alone! I didn't kill anyone! My shoulders were being shaken violently and finally I opened my eyes and took in a sharp intake of breath. Bits of sweat on my face. With uneasiness and a bit shakily I turned my head and saw the massively concerned eyes of Itachi. I…I'm awake. It was a dream…a horrible horrible dream. Itachi sighed deeply with relief.

"What's gotten into you?! I've been trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes; if I hadn't seen you breathing I would have thought you to be dead. Must have been a good dream if you weren't waking up." He leaned back in his seat with his hand covering his chest. Yea good dream, if only it was. I would find this moment a bit endearing if I wasn't still trying to get over that fright I just had. I'm taking this Naruto imagination thing a bit too far. Now I'm giving him a background life. Though I wish my mind would have picked a less gruesome story for him to have. I chuckled despite the situation we were in. 'Naruto the boy who kills people and is now a ghost, what kind of story was I telling myself' I thought to myself. I could see people and looked up at what I assumed to be my new school. It looked more like an old fashioned academy then anything. Like something a rich snobby kid would go to or like some wanna be Hogwarts. I grabbed my bag from the backseat and opened the door.

"I just didn't sleep to well last night, must have caught up to me but I'm fine now. So I'll see you when I get off school?" I asked him hoping to just forget this and go on with the day. Thankfully he understood I wanted to drop it because he nodded his head and started up the car.

"I'll be right here after school. Don't make me wait understand." He glared half-heartedly at me and I smirked in amusement.

"I'll take my precious time, see ya." With a small wave of my hand as a goodbye I began the walk to Kareha High. As soon as I took in the students going here and how they were all placed in groups of sorts I could tell what cliques were which. You had your geeks, jocks/popular, delinquents and people who didn't care too much what was going on around them. I sighed and pulled my bag closer to me, stepping into the building was no better. The halls were crowded with people. Now I wished I would have stayed outside. Making my way past a couple who were swapping spit in the most vomiting of ways I finally saw the sign that read office. I stepped in and looked around. Not many people were in here except for a few students and teachers. The secretary told me to have a seat and wait for her to come back so picking the seat farthest away from everyone I sat and ran my hand over my face in exhaustion. Only a few minutes into the school and I wanted to go home.

"Iruka, you can't keep beating yourself up over what happened. You had no idea all of that was going on inside that crazy house of theirs." I turned my head to the room with the door slightly ajar. I could make out a tanned skin man with a deep gash in the middle of his nose and brown hair up in a ponytail and he was staring heart brokenly at a picture in his hand. The other occupant of the room was a young looking woman with blond hair done up in pigtails the reached the mid-section of her back. Was this really a teacher?! I mean really her breasts were _huge_ and she was holding a…pig. Yes she was holding a pink little piglet in her arms. Why is all this weird shit happening to me…?

"But I should have known something was going on with him…but he always smiled and I could never tell he was holding in all of this…and now he's gone…He's gone..." The tanned skinned man looked on the edge of tears as he held the picture closer to his chest in a hug. I frowned. The guy must really have it bad right now…The woman sighed and turned towards the door, making me whip my head around quickly so they wouldn't catch that I was listening in on their conversation.

"What's done is done and…as much as we may want to we can't change the past so for his sake we must live for the future do I make myself clear Iruka? You have a class to tend to; you might want to go attend to it." She said and in quick strides walked out of the office to god knows where. The man rubbed at his eyes and sniffled a bit; placing the picture back on his desk but this time it was turned a little in my direction. I tried to get a good look at it but, at the moment the secretary called me up to the desk and handed me my schedule.

"Here you are Mr. Uchiha~ now your locker number and combination are on the bottom right of the paper and school starts at exactly 8:30, since today is everyone's first day you won't be in trouble but remember to be on time. Your homeroom is with Mr. Umino."

"Umino?" I was skimming the schedule when a hand clasped my shoulder. I swiftly turned and saw the man from before looking down at me with a warm smile. Any trace of sadness was gone from his face.

"That's me; here I'll walk you down there since we both need to be there anyway." He chuckled and scratched at the bridge of his nose which must have been a nervous reaction. I nodded and let him lead the way. I cast a glance behind me to thank the secretary when I caught the picture on 's desk. .Way. It was Naruto at what looked to be a festival and he was in the arms of a man who could pass as an older version of Naruto . A woman of red hair stood next to them. They were all smiles, all looking so happy…happy. It brought a small smile to my face that was quickly replaced with a frown. Now this was all becoming a big mess of confusion. So Naruto was not a figment of my imagination…at least I think he wasn't and this man. I looked over at him, he was walking with a happy pep to his step, waving hello to people passing by. This man had some kind of connection to Naruto. But how? So was Naruto the one he was weeping over? I groaned silently. All I was coming up with was questions! When was I going to get some answers!? We walked into his classroom and he told me I had first dibs at the seats since I was the first one there. I was heading towards the back when I remembered I was supposed to make friends at this school so I sat in one of the front row seats. Time passed by slowly and I felt like I was in one those moments where you can hear the time ticking and tocking. You know you've had one of those moments. A dragging moment that's what I called it. Iruka was at his desk pulling out papers and stacking them neatly on top of the desk. He knows Naruto. That was the only thing registering in my mind Naruto, the ghost boy, Naruto, the murderer, Naruto this and Naruto that! I didn't even realize I had mumbled out the boy's name. But Iruka noticed. All the papers he had in his hands dropped to the floor in a scattered mess and he looked stunned and horrified in my direction. The bell rang and students began filing into the classroom taking up the seats but, Iruka kept that same expression in my direction and never once did I look away from it. He finally frowned and bent over to pick up the papers, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Good morning and hello to all of you. I will be your homeroom teacher for the remainder of the year. My name is Iruka Umino. You may refer to me as Iruka or Mr. Umino but do not call me daddy." He joked and the class broke out in a fit of giggles. He was shaky at first but he pulled through in the end and already had the attention and interest of the classroom. I smirked, well wasn't this guy just full of surprises today. The class went by smoothly after that, nothing aside from the occasional glances Iruka would shoot in my direction. I knew he had heard me say his name. I just didn't know how I would tell him I know about Naruto. 'Oh yea hey so Naruto he's a ghost in my house' that did not sound like the most pleasant thing to hear. The bell signaling the end of class resonated through the classroom. Shuffling books and papers along with idle chit chat filled the classroom as everyone made way to their next class but I had no idea where my class was. It was with someone named Orochimaru and didn't specify exactly what class he taught because next to his name was a bunch of question marks. Freaky but then again nothing surprised me anymore.

"Sasuke could I talk to you for a minute…" Iruka called out to me. This is the moment of truth I guess. I waited till the last of the students left and walked up to his desk. He stared at the papers in front of him for a moment, clenching his fists tightly. Abruptly he looked up at me with a desperate gaze that soon left and was now replaced with a hallow stare.

"Have a nice day alright..." He gave me a small smile and I took it as my cue to leave. That wasn't what I was expecting but, I was going to get answers on all of this one way or another. The halls were deserted, damnit! I didn't even hear the bell ring and I still didn't know where my class was!

**-After getting directions-**

When I asked that passing teacher on directions to my next class her face went ghostly pale and she pointed me in the direction of the classroom, her hands shaking noticeably. What was wrong with the class? I opened the door and all eyes were on me, every scared horrified glance on me. Ooookay? Why does everyone look like they just saw a ghost? Is Naruto here?! Nah probably not so then why—

"Ah Sasuke Uchiha, how _wonderful_ of you to make it to my humble classroom, if you're done standing there please take a seat" The slithery voice gave me goose bumps. The voice belonged to who I guessed to be Orochimaru. He was a sickly pale looking man with yellow snake like eyes. He had long black hair and purple markings on his eye. No wonder everyone looked sick and scared this guy was unfathomable! I quickly took my seat and waited for him to resume teaching.

"Now class a lot of you may be wondering just what type of class this is" Everyone nodded vigoursly. He chuckled sinisterly.

"Well my little pets, this is a class all about the supernatural, yes you heard me right all about ghosts, demons, werewolves, vampires, you name it and I know it. But no big foot please he's not real for crying out loud!" He flipped his hair over his shoulder melodramatically. Supernatural…ok something's going on here. I moved to a new place, found a ghost, saw a glimpse of some bloody murders involving Naruto , met a teacher who knows Naruto and now I'm in a class learning about ghosts and such. God is this a sign?! What are you trying to tell me!? He stood in front of all of us with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I'm sure you all must be thinking I'm quite the weirdo or even a mad man hmmm well all of that would be right. One cannot see the world for what it is if one does not have an open mind right? Well of course I'm right I am the teacher after all. Now I've put a list of ghostly activities on the board and I want you all to write it down. There will be a pop quiz over it tomorrow so your choices will affect your grade tomorrow." All the students groaned and began writing it down. I found myself writing it down faster than everyone else in the class and even put a title on top of the notes.

'**Naruto 101'**

I was dealing with a ghost and even if this was all nothing but fake ideas and thoughts if it would help me get to the bottom of the mystery of Naruto then I was going to take it. Though a deep part of me also hoped this would help him…maybe he needed to rest in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Konbanwa~ well my cute little doves I'm sorry for the hiatus…lots of stuff has been going on and since my emotional status is so fucked up at the moment I'm hoping it doesn't affect my writing too much…but in advance I apologize greatly ; A ;!**

The last class of the day was study hall and evidentially I had been able to get some notes on the world beyond, make one friend and gain a crowd of hormonal teens. Typical day I suppose. I was looking over the notes again for about the 12th time and so far I realized just how fucked up my life was at the moment. According to the notes to be haunted by the supernatural I had to have some relation to the thing but all I really knew was that I moved into what I'm going to assume is his home. Yet another reason why I should remind father why this move was such a bad idea. Who am I kidding; telling anyone about this is just like asking for a ticket into the insane asylum. I closed my notebook and just laid my head down on top of it. I was afraid to sleep after that dream this morning…why was Naruto there? And was he thinking I was going to kill him? So does this mean he was murdered? That he was the murderer!? But how can someone like him do such a gruesome murder such as that…even in scary movies, I've never seen a more gut wrenching scene. I sighed, more questions as always. The only good thing I could say about this whole situation is that I'm not making up the whole thing. That Naruto was a real person and that I know have the ghost of said person in my room. So then, when I saw him enter the woods…

"Hey Sasuke-kuun~" A pale arm wrapped itself around my neck bringing me into a chokehold hug of sorts. I groaned and looked from the corner of my eye to see my new friend.

"Suigetsu…you sound just as creepy as the fan girls." Suigetsu chuckled giving me a full few of his razor sharp teeth. He took the seat next to me and leaned back with his feet propped up. I met this guy in Orochimaru's class weirdly. He didn't take his notes and was freaking out, it annoyed me so I handed him mine and then after short conversation commenced and I guess you could say a friendship was formed. I never really made friends but I never would have thought it was that easy! So why didn't I have friends again? Oh yea. I ignored everyone. Oops. Anyway Suigetsu wasn't like the other students. For one he loved water. Drinking, swimming, bathing you name it and as long as it involves water he would love it. He had short snow white hair and was much more muscular than I was but not _too_ muscular. His uniform was open revealing his white undershirt. All in all I'd say he would be that outcast you gave disapproving looks to but to me, he was just a big kid that wanted to have fun. Oddly, I didn't mind that. His purple eyes looked at my notebook curiously.

"You were doing homework?"

"I'm just looking over the notes again…"

"Ahhh you worried about that test tomorrow? Ah don't bust a vein worrying about that man!" He nudged my shoulder softly. "It's only the first day, I know the guys a creep but he can't be a creepy jerk…right?" He gave me a terrified look and I rolled my eyes in amusement and decided just to pack up since the bell was going to ring. Suigetsu had begun to go in to a frenzy thinking of all the worst case scenarios of what Orochimaru might do tomorrow. Maybe…I could tell him. If I could pick anyone to think of me as a nut case I'd rather it be the guy who everyone already thought _was_ the nut case.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" He gave me a bewildered look. Studying me for a moment before humming in thought, rubbing his chin.

"Ghosts huh, well not so much ghosts but I do believe in demons." He looked at me with a serious expression. Wow…this guy is legit about what he's saying. I glared a bit; I wasn't upset at him just confused.

"What's the difference between a ghost and a demon? Ghosts are like Casper and demons are like little gremlins?" I snorted at the thought of Naruto being a friendly ghost or even an ugly little troll demon. Suigetsu chuckled, waving his hand in the air nonchalantly.

"Nope. Ghosts are more like orbs. With ghosts you'd probably catch a glimpse of them like a shadow or maybe a facial feature here and there. Demons are much more powerful and actually have a physical presence. They're consisted of nothing but pure evil and they're main goal is revenge or just to fuck around with people. "

"Well ok how do ghosts and demons come to be? And…how do you get rid of them?" I asked hushing my voice down a bit. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at me.

"Someone's a paranormal enthusiast." The bell rang and there weren't enough curses in existence for me to put on the damn thing. I was so close! We both stood up with the rest of the class and made our way outside to the front of the school. Kids were getting on the bus and idly hanging back to chat and with a lot more trouble than need be I found Itachi's car parked in front.

"I'm guessing that's your ride, well I guess this is where I bid thee a goodbye until tomorrow." He bowed in a mock Shakespearean style. Wait, I have an idea.

"Why don't you just spend the night at my house tonight? My brother wouldn't mind and my parents are always asking me to bring friends over." I asked hoping he would say yes. If Naruto showed up, I needed someone else to see him as well. He jolted, looking a bit taken back by my offer. He had a light tint to his cheeks.

"R-really? Well…I mean why not we outcasts have to stick together am I right?" He walked past me to the car and began actually talking to Itachi. Itachi. My brother. The most anti-social guy you would possibly ever meet. I've entered some parallel universe. But, I couldn't help but smile slightly. I could tell Suigetsu was really happy whether he wanted to admit it or not and I guess I was happy as well. Human interaction was much better than interaction from the dearly departed. I walked to the car catching bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Sweet! I have a cousin named Kisame that goes to that school."

"I think I've become quite…familiar with him. You two have no resemblance what so ever though." Itachi looked over Suigetsu quizzically. And then Suigetsu smiled and that's when Itachi saw the resemblance perfectly. We both got in the car and the three of us drove towards the house in a peaceful silence that is until-

"Holy shit! You guys practically live in a horror film!" Suigetsu exclaimed practically jumping out of his seat in excitement. I sighed and rubbed at my forehead. Itachi chuckled and parked the car in our driveway.

"If you look at it from the outside in a way it does resemble a scene from a horror film in a way."

"Bleh Itachi, dude, you sound like a teacher. You always gotta sound so proper when you talk. You really need to loosen up." Suigetsu tsked while getting out of the car and stretching. I smirked at Itachi's dumbfounded expression. For once, the guy who thought he knew everything was silenced by an idiot. He glanced at me and flicked me off. Itachi went up to his room saying something about taking a nap and getting away from headaches. Well someone's just butt hurt that he was told off.

"Welcome home—oh my and who is this?" My mom came out of the kitchen shaking loose water from her hands.

"That's your mom!? She's like a MILF!" Suigetsu squealed. I kid you not he fangirled…over my mom. Wait, MILF?!

"MILF? I'm sorry I don't know what that means…" She said trying really hard to go through her memory to see if she had any idea what a MILF meant. I smacked Suigetsu on the back of the head and pushed him towards my room.

"It means you're very beautiful mother. But this is my friend Suigetsu he'll be staying the night if that's alright." I told my mom while holding Suigetsu's mouth because I've just realized he has no filter to it. She giggled and walked back to the kitchen.

"I see nothing wrong with that~ I'll get started on dinner, you boys just have fun. Oh and Sasuke?" she called out to me. I turned my head to show her she had my attention. She smiled, her smile always lit up her face and even the room she was in. If I could I would call her an angel.

"I'm really glad that you're making friends. I know you were against the move at first but you stuck through it for us and it means ever so much to me and your father…I'm just happy and hoping you and Itachi find lots of happiness here." She smiled but she looked unsure. I sighed and gave her a small smile.

"I don't regret moving here and I'm starting to like the place." Yes I positively love being haunted by a ghost. Hint sarcasm. "Don't worry mother we're Uchiha's and we don't whine or complain over anything. If you guys are happy then I'm happy. I bet nii-san feels just the same." I explained to her. Letting out a breath of relief she nodded her head and returned to the kitchen to finish dinner. We entered my room and I threw my bag in the corner of it and began taking off my jacket. Suigetsu flopped on my bed sighing loudly.

"You have the life if you get to live with and eat the cooking of someone as beautiful as that." Suigetsu smirked dreamily to the ceiling. I threw him a disgusted glare.

"Please stop talking about my mother like that. It's very…unnerving." I went into the closet to change into some comfier clothes. I heard him snort in amusement.

"I'm just kidding dude, she is beautiful though." He said. I gave an uninterested reply as I began putting on some clothes. I heard him moving around but didn't think too much of it. There wasn't much in my room especially anything of too much value.

"Ne, Sasuke? You like dolls?" He called to me; I heard the uncontrollable laughter he was trying to hold back. Dolls? When did we ever even own a doll let alone an action figure? I quickly threw on a hoodie and walked out the closet to see right on the window sill a doll that looked like me wearing a red and blue kimono. Suigetsu picked it up examining it.

"Uhh hey…I hope this is ketchup on the doll…" Suigetsu squinted in disgust and confusion. Quickly I walked over and took the doll from his hands seeing the red liquid left behind on his fingertips. What the hell? I sniffed the doll feeling my gut churn at the metallic smell that emanated from the doll and into my nostrils.

"Blood…"

"Blood!? Shit, I knew you liked stuff like that b-but bloody voodoo magic!? What the hell is going on?!" He asked me gripping onto the front of my shirt. If only I knew Suigetsu…if only I knew. I ignored the rest of his rant for behind him were pictures. I pushed him off me much to my relief and leaned down to pick up the discarded photos. Each held a gruesome event after gruesome event…all in the woods. In one photo I could make out our house in the far distance and…Naruto on the swing set. His head was turned in the direction of the woods so he wasn't looking right at the camera my question was, who was taking these photos? Suigetsu peered over my shoulder to get a look at the pictures.

"These were taken I'd say about 8 years ago." He said after examining the photograph. I swiftly turned my head to him.

"How do you know that?"

"That tree." He pointed at a stub in the picture and then pointed to the same spot outside the window.

"Those trees take about eight years to grow fully. In the picture it was just sprouting and it's highly unlikely that someone cut it down and replanted because you can't find seeds for these types of trees. They're called Eternal Sonia because they don't need water or sun to grow but moonlight instead. Also they live for about 10 years and then die to grow right back up again." He explained like it was basic knowledge. I gave him an approving look.

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" I asked him with pure curiosity. He shrugged and walked back to the bed.

"I studied plants for about a year or so. My brother had an incurable disease and well—I was the idiot who tried to find one anyway. But in the end it was all for nothing since he ended up dying anyway." He shrugged it off and laid back on the bed with his feet dangling off from the sides. Why was he so ok with saying his brother died like that…? I won't pry, I have enough to deal with as is but, I won't forget to ask about this later. Walking back over to get a better look at the forest I saw an illuminating faint light just outside the skirts of the forest. That's it no more fucking questions. No more of these games! I squeezed the doll in my hand.

"Suigetsu." He glanced at me curiously from the corner of his eye.

"What would you say about a walk through the forest, at night." I smirked towards him. He smirked in return, getting more comfortable on the bed.

"I'd say, you're crazy. But be lucky I like crazy. I'm in." With that it was settled. Tonight we would venture into these woods that held so much but then so little of the mystery before us.

"Suigetsu, I'd like to talk to you for a moment please~" My mom called up to my room. Her voice sounded a little too sweet but oblivious to it all Suigetsu happily went downstairs to her. Ill pray for that guy.

"Don't go into the forest Sasuke…" the soft voice of Naruto spoke from the corner of the room. I jumped in surprise, holding my chest.

"Then will you tell me what's going on? Tell me what it is you want from me!" I said after getting over my mini heart attack. He played with his hands shaking his head back and forth slowly.

"I-I can't…Sasuke I can't! Just please don't go there...I'm trying to save you…why won't you trust me!?" He was on the brink of tears but he looked so frightened and it was all for my own well-being. I couldn't bring myself to look at his face when he looked so broken up like that. I turned my back to him.

"You don't even know me! And what's the meaning of this!?" I held up the doll and pictures. His eyes grew wide and his body began to quiver a little.

"W-where did you get those…?"

"Don't play dumb Naruto. You put these here didn't you? You're in the pictures. What are you trying to tell me?!...I can't help if I have no idea what's going on don't you understand?" I said exasperatedly. He looked at me before looking at the forest and then glancing at me from the corner of his eye but, the look on his face was not the same as I was used to seeing him have.

"You're always so hard headed. You always were. Do you want to die? Is that it!?" He said to me in a low voice, void of any emotion but pure anguish. I was speechless; just a few minutes ago this boy was close to crying his eyes out now here he has me scared from head to toe. He turned fully towards me his eyes turning a dull lifeless blue.

"Kill or be killed Sasuke. That's the game we're playing. And by the looks of it you're on the being killed end."

"K-kill? What are you—"

"You go there. You get all your answers. But at what price~~" He smiled maliciously at me, rocking on the balls of his feet. "I tried I really did…but you Uchiha's never were one to listen to anyone but your own damn selves!" He balled his fists in anger and gritted his teeth. Droplets hit the floor. He was crying…

"You don't remember! And it kills me! But please I beg you for the last time just mind your own business!" He fell onto his knees clutching at his kimono. " You have no idea what they'll do to you.."

"Who are 'they'?" I asked trying to urge him to let out a bit more details.

"Bad people Sasuke…people who want nothing more than to tear people apart physically and emotionally."

"Is that what happened to you…?" I asked. His blue eyes widened. No..no it cant be

"Naruto answer me!" Silence. He just hung his head low and let out soft sobs. Fine, if he wouldn't tell me then my mind was set.

"I'm going, Naruto." I said firmly, I walked a few steps towards his shaking form. I bent down and placed my hand on top of his head though I know it would just go through him anyway.

"I'm going to stop this. Something is terrifying you and you can't save yourself from it…let me try." I said as sincere as I could because I really did want to save Naruto…I don't know why there was this aching pain in my heart. It's like my heartstrings were being tugged by some invisible force. He lifted his head to meet my eyes.

"You're such a fool…" He almost inaudibly whispered but I caught the slightest glint of happiness in his eyes... And then just like that he was gone. I will solve this nutcase of a mystery.

"Naruto, just hold on a bit longer. I'm going to end your nightmare." Suddenly Suigetsu busted through the door disheveled and out of breath.

"Dude your mom googled what a MILF meant! She almost killed me down there! Why is beauty so deadly!" he fake dramatically cried into his hands. I sighed. Can today be over yet?


End file.
